Spiked Punch & Ignorance
by guttervomit
Summary: Someone has spiked the punch, Shikamaru is playing match maker, Sasuke and Sakura have had a falling out and Naruto has discovered a liking for drinking games. What's the worst that could happen? SasuNaru Please R
1. Spiked Punch

'_I can't believe I make myself go through this.'_ The Uchiha groaned inwardly as he finished adjusting his dark hair, matching eyes flicking to the pink haired figure reflected in the mirror. Leaning back from the mirror, the raven haired boy surveyed his attire, smoothing out the dark blue dress shirt and black pants that he adorned.

"Are you ready, sweetie?" a sickeningly sweet and loving voice called from behind the boy. Resisting the urge to cringe, the boy turned, giving a small nod to the girl that now stood in front of him. "You look so handsome!" the pink haired girl beamed, eyes looking him over greedily before the she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Yea, you look nice too." The boy managed to grind out, trying to make it sound like it wasn't forced as his hands reluctantly rose and placed themselves on the girl's hips.

He had to admit though, he wasn't really lying. The girl in front of him did look quite stunning. Her soft, lustrous rose hair fell over her bare shoulders, the red, spaghetti-strap dress accentuating her slim figure and cutting off above the knees to allow the girl's slender legs to be put on display. She was definitely attractive, no doubt about that, she just wasn't what Sasuke was after.

The girl's smile widened, illuminating her entire face as she gazed up at the boy. He could practically feel the girl's body ready to explode from glee as he saw her reach up on her tiptoes and connect her lips with his.

'_Doesn't this girl ever tire of smothering me?'_ Sasuke repressed a grimace at the unwanted contact. The boy had become well practiced at this blank faced reaction due to the girl's incessant need for physical contact. Standing still while she kissed him or pushing the physical feeling of her hand grasping his out of his mind.

The girl pulled back, a smile still on her lips as she continued to look up at the boy, eyes sparkling dreamily.

Mind quickly scurrying to find an escape out of the current predicament, Sasuke's eyes glanced at the clock. "We should leave or we'll be late."

Detaching himself from the girl, Sasuke moved towards the door and pulled on a pair of shoes before waiting for the girl to do the same.

"You're right." The girl responded, bending down to slip on the heels that matched her current garment. "Wouldn't wanna be late for Rock Lee's birthday."

______________________________________________________

"Sakura!!"

As soon as the two teens had entered the door they were ambushed by a green figure that leapt at them with a shout, arms immediately enclosing the girl in a rib-crushing hug.

"Hey, Rock." Sakura managed to gasp which caused Sasuke's lips to form a discrete smirk. _'Now you know what it feels like when you do it to me.'_ Once she had been freed from the boy with the black bowl cut, she straightened her dress, offering a smile. "Happy Birthday."

The boy in the green jump suit just grinned widely at the girl, only noticing Sasuke when he cleared his throat and help out a box wrapped in obnoxiously loud colours that screamed 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY!'.

"Oh, hello, Sasuke!" Rock greeted brightly though the Uchiha could tell the enthusiasm had been forced. After all, the boy in navy had 'stolen his love' as it had been stated numerous times before. "Thank you for the present!"

Rock reached for the gift and appeared to be about to say something when Sakura once again latched onto Sasuke's arm as if it was the only thing that was keeping her alive. The green suited ninja's eyes instantly began to glisten at the sight, bottom lip wobbling dangerously. Hurriedly, the boy rushed over to a girl on the other side of the room and both Sasuke and Sakura sighed in relief at the extirpation of his presence.

"Shall we go and sit down?" the girl questioned from beside him and he just nodded, avoiding having to look down at her no doubt adoring face.

Making their way across the room, nodding and smiling at the various other people that occupied the room, they located a make-shift circle of plush, green couches. _'Green. Go figure.'_ Stepping through a gap, the two teens managed to find themselves a place to sit on a two-seater that was facing away from the door where more teenagers were still entering.

"Oh, Sasuke!" a voice sounded from the next couch, the sound immediately making the boy wish he'd picked a different couch to sit on. "I didn't see you come in!"

'_So that's why I saw you preening yourself the moment I entered.'_ Sasuke looked up and caught an eyeful of a girl's cleavage that was failing to be covered by the strikingly low cut, deep purple dress. "Hello, Ino."

Sakura's response was almost instantaneous, arms wrapping around the boy once again, making her claim known. The boy might have been impressed by the girl's reaction speed had he not been so closely involved in the situation.

"Geez, Sakura." Ino sneered, "May as well molest him."

'_Oh, god. Don't tempt her!'_ Sasuke thought, anticipating the rose haired girl to act on the suggestion but luckily for him the girl instead stayed how she was, leering at the blonde on the couch as her cheeks began to fill with colour.

"Hey!" a yell came from outside the door, evoking most of the room's inhabitants to look in that direction.

"Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" another shout apologized hastily in response, a few people peeking around the doorframe to look outside. "I didn't mean to!"

"I'm going to get a drink." Sasuke announced, getting to his feet and quickly heading over to the drinks table that was at the back of the room.

The boy's eyes scanned over the presented beverages before him. _'Isn't there anything here?'_ He asked himself in irritation, unimpressed by the large amounts of various soft drinks available. Suddenly his dark eyes landed upon the capacious punch bowl that was surrounded by plastic cups. A smirk crossed the boy's face as his hand reached for a cup.

"Uchiha." A familiar voice called from the mentioned boy's left, a small way off. Sasuke's eyes glanced at the voice's owner but said nothing as he ladled some of the punch into his clear cup. "That's been spiked."

Sasuke's smirk widened slightly as he returned the serving ladle to the bowl and then guzzled most of the liquid in his cup. "I'm aware of that, Shikamaru."

The other boy who had his brown hair pulled back into a spiky ponytail just looked on with a confused expression as the Uchiha refilled his cup and then headed back to the couch ring.

Re-entering the circular seating area, Sasuke found that the seat he had vacated a few moments earlier had been filled by a certain green suited birthday boy. Walking to the opposite side of the circle, the boy took a seat on an unoccupied couch.

Looking at Sakura, he saw her eyes pleading to him. 'Birthday.' He mouthed the single word causing Sakura to huff disappointedly but stay put. From the corner of his eye he spotted Ino snickering from her seat as Rock sidled closer to the pink haired girl, pledging his love for her again.

A chuckle was working its way up Sasuke's own throat but it was immediately terminated when he saw a tuft of reprehensibly yellow hair walk through the doorway. The Uchiha's face immediately formed a scowl and he tipped the cup's remaining contents into his mouth.

"You right there, Uchiha?" Shikamaru asked on his way to the sit next to Ino, placing him on the side of the couch that joined up to Sasuke's.

Placing his cup on the coffee table that was in the centre of the couches, Sasuke shook his head, eyes not leaving the loud blonde that was still apologizing profusely to someone. _'The idiot can't stay out of trouble for two seconds.'_ The boy's inner voice growled, _'He can't even dress himself properly.'_ Sasuke's eyes checked over the other boy's body. _'Hair isn't brushed, shirt is riding up, pants are falling down..'_ The Uchiha felt his gaze involuntarily linger on the sliver of the blonde's stomach that had been exposed.

The brunette followed Sasuke's gaze and located what he was focused on and scoffed. "I can't tell if you're trying to kill him by death ray or undress him with your eyes."

Sasuke's head snapped to look at Shikamaru, glare on full force. "I'm getting more punch." Then he abruptly stood up, grabbing his cup on the way, and headed to the drinks table.


	2. Mess With Naruto Night

Naruto once again smiled apologetically as a couple glared at him, the girl trying to mop up the front of her dress with a tissue someone had supplied her. _'It wasn't my fault.'_ The boy whined to himself. _'I didn't mean to trip and tip her drink down her front.'_

Before the girl's boyfriend could start abusing him again, the golden haired boy turned and stepped away, hand coming up to scratch the back of his head. _'I think this may have been a mistake.'_ Looking around, Naruto's sky blue eyes came across the person that had talked him into coming to the party.

"Hey, Hinata." He said as he approached a girl wearing a deep blue dress which was half covered by a beige jacket. Next to her stood a boy wearing a grey dress shirt with his shaggy, brown hair being hidden by a small white dog that was sprawled over his head. "Hey, Kiba."

"Naruto." The boy greeted in return, wasting little time in giving him a quick glance before returning his gaze to the rest of the room.

Looking at the dark haired girl, Naruto saw her cheeks flushing as she mumbled a response. "It's nice that you could come, Naruto." The girl's light eyes averted as she offered a small smile.

"Well, I better go find Lee." The blonde turned, eyes sweeping the room before locating the shining, black bowl cut hair he was looking for. "Seeing as it's his birthday and all." Stepping forward, in the direction of a cluster of couches, Naruto fished out a slightly crumpled envelope from his jeans pocket.

Before he was able to reach his target however, he felt an arm wrap around his shoulder and hastily direct him in a different direction. "Hey, buddy!" a voice sounded in his ear and Naruto looked up to see the familiar face of one of his fellow ninja.

"Uh, hello, Shikamaru?" the boy couldn't help but be confused at the boy's sudden friendliness that was presented to him.

"Having a good time?" continued the other boy, eyes looking ahead as his hold seemed to tighten around the blonde's shoulder.

It took Naruto a few moments to respond, his mind still trying to comprehend the other boy's actions. "Uh, I only just got here." He answered, replacing the envelope in his pocket.

"That's nice to hear." Was the response and the blonde guessed that he wasn't even listening properly. Spotting the sparkle in the boy's eye which was coupled with a mischievous smirk, Naruto's brows furrowed as his eyes trailed the boy's gaze. _'What the…_' His confusion just grew when Sasuke came into view, his hand gripping a clear plastic cup as it paused at his lips.

"Would you like a drink?" The boy with the ponytail asked, not waiting for an answer as he reached for a fresh cup and filled it with punch before shoving it in Naruto's hand. Slightly apprehensive, he hesitated, glancing at his side to see his team mate glaring daggers at the boy that had offered the drink.

"Uh, ok." Naruto finally answered, eyes flicking between the boys that were standing either side of him. _'What is going on here?'_ Shikamaru was smirking with a devilish glint in his eyes as Sasuke glowered, the cup in his hand crinkling slightly under his grip.

Bringing the cup up to his mouth, the blonde took a gulp which caused him to gag slightly at the unexpected taste. Taking a sniff at the contents Naruto came to the conclusion that is was indeed spiked.

"Oh, Naruto, look at you." Shikamaru mock scolded, grabbing the blonde's chin and twisting Naruto's face around so he was looking at him. "You've spilt your drink down your chin." Without warning, the pony tailed boy leaned in to what Naruto thought was an unnecessarily close proximity. _'What the hell is he doing?!'_

Shikamaru's thumb wiped a drop away from the side of Naruto's mouth and a gloating expression settled on his face, a glance being thrown in Sasuke's direction. "Careful there, Uchiha." Shikamaru sniggered. "You're going to break the cup."

The blonde only heard a low growl before he was pushed backwards and saw Sasuke storm through the gap he had created between the two. As he passed, Naruto thought he had heard the muttering of something along the lines of, 'Nara. Bastard. Rapist.'

Deciding that the night was going to be a long and confusing one, the blonde swallowed his drink. _'I think the sooner I'm drunk, the better.'_

"Refill?" Naruto just nodded, placing his empty cup in the waiting hand, having it returned after a few moments. "Come and sit down." The blonde just nodded then followed, mind still slightly perplexed as to what was happening.

When the two reached the arrangement of couches they found most of them occupied. Shikamaru made his way over and around the various pairs of legs and sat himself down on the spot that Ino had saved for him during his absence.

It was only when the other boy had sat down that Naruto realized there were no other seats available. "Oh." Was all he said, before giving the couches a final scan and then turning to leave.

"There's a spot for you here, Naruto." Shikamaru said from behind him and the mentioned blonde turned back, spotting a fuming Sasuke on a neighboring couch. Suddenly Naruto felt a hand grip his forearm and then deliver a quick tug which caused him to fall towards Shikamaru but before he landed in the waiting boy's lap, he felt a second grip, this time on his hand, that wrenched him in a different direction.

Mind still reeling, Naruto felt his face being crushed up against something that didn't feel like couch. Taking a few moments to allow his brain to catch up, the blonde tried to register what had just happened.

______________________________________________________

Even as the blonde lay sprawled in his lap, Sasuke still wasn't sure about what he'd just done. As his mental process caught up to the present moment, the Uchiha looked down as a dazed looking Naruto removed his face from his stomach and looked up, bright blue eyes looking quite confused. _'They're such pretty eyes. Blue like.. like miniature oceans.'_ As Sasuke realized what he'd just thought, he'd also realized what he'd just done and what was now in his lap as a result.

With hurried actions and numerous shouts, he'd dragged a still bewildered blonde out of his lap and crammed him in the space between himself and the other person sharing that couch. The other person called out in protest but was ignored as Sasuke tried to focus on stopping the heat that was making its way up his neck.

"You okay there, Uchiha?" the mentioned boy's eyes were immediately glaring at the boy on the next couch.

"I would be if I didn't have to protect my team mates from rapists like you." Sasuke hissed, aware of the look he was receiving from the pink haired girl across the circle as well as numerous others. Avoiding any more unnecessary eye contact from the other party goers, the dark eyed boy looked down at his hands.

It was only then that he realized his hand was still clasping the blonde's. Ignoring his heightened heart rate, Sasuke shoved Naruto's hand away from him and squished himself as close to the arm of the chair as he could manage.

______________________________________________________

It had been approximately twenty minutes since the incident between Naruto and Sasuke and during that time the two hadn't said much at all, just simply watched Rock's control on the party slowly deteriorate.

More and more people now had the alcohol from the spiked punch in their system and someone had managed to get a number of alcoholic beverages smuggled through the door. Sasuke had gotten into contact with a few of said beverages and the blonde noticed the Ukiah's movements getting ever so slightly sluggish.

Shikamaru had also got a hold of some of the unauthorized drinks and had gradually made the distance between himself and Ino nonexistent. After the light haired girl had consumed some of her own contraband beverages, the two had gotten a little too close for Sasuke's liking. Having had an empty can hurled at them, the two had exited the room soon after and little imagination was needed to know what they were currently in the act of doing.

At one point Rock had abandoned the couch formation to berate a party goer for one reason or another and Sakura had immediately taken the chance to jump up and drag Sasuke to the now vacant couch. Naruto wasn't sure but he could've sworn he'd seen the glimpse of a pained expression on the other boy's face as the rose haired girl leaned against him.

Someone had hauled in a speaker system in at one stage and there was now a large percentage of the people surrounding the origins of the blasting music, bodies moving to the beat in whatever way they knew how. The stranger that had been sharing the couch with Naruto had left at some point and was now having a girl grinding her hips against him on the makeshift dance floor.

"No, Sakura." The blonde heard a hushed voice say from the next couch but Naruto kept his eyes glued to the mass of moving bodies.

"Come on, Sasuke." Came a familiar whine. "No one's looking."

"_No_, Sakura." The voice repeated, though with a little more force.

"Why not?" Sakura asked and the blonde could hear the slight drag of her words that indicated she also had alcohol working through her veins. Chancing a glimpse, Naruto saw the rose haired girl leaning heavily on the Uchiha, lips to his throat as one of her hands rested on his thigh. Sasuke however was leaning his arm on the arm of the couch and was using it to prop up his head as it rested on his hand, his eyes closed and his eyebrows furrowed in an agitated expression.

______________________________________________________

Sasuke resisted the urge to hit the girl's hand away from his lower regions as it slid dangerously close.

"Don't you want this?" he heard the girl say huskily.

"No, I _don't_ want this." Sasuke growled, his self restraint snapping. "I don't want you."

"What?" the girl asked, already making distance between her and the boy.

"I said, 'I don't want you'." he repeated. "I never have." As soon as the words exited his mouth he realized they shouldn't have. His eyes shot open and his hands covered his mouth as if stopping himself from saying anything else. _'Shit shit shit.'_

He looked at Sakura and saw the words sinking in, water pooling in her eyes. _'Now what am I going to do about cover._' He thought desperately. The girl appeared to be trying to say something but her voice failed her. Instead she drew her hand back and slapped the boy across the face before hopping up from the couch.

______________________________________________________

Naruto looked on at the spectacle before him. _'They're.. Breaking up?'_ He wasn't given much time to ponder the concept much longer however as a furious albeit tipsy Sakura stood in front of him, the rage in her eyes almost causing the blonde to cower before her.

"Move." She ordered.

"Wha?" Naruto remained where he was, confused about what the girl wanted. With only a growl as warning, Sakura grabbed the front of the blonde's black dress shirt and threw him onto the couch she'd just been sitting on before plonking herself on the furthest end of Naruto's couch.

'_What is with people tonight?!'_ he thought to himself as he pushed himself up into a seated position. _'Is it 'Mess With Naruto Night' or something?'_ The blonde continued along that thought process as he straightened his shirt and made himself comfortable in his new seating arrangement. That was until a certain Uchiha decided to fall face first into his crotch. Then his thought process consisted of one word which was repeated over and over again - _'Fuck.'_


	3. Child's Play

Naruto's mind was in overdrive, hands hovering mid air as he stared down at the head of dark hair that was in his lap. After a few moments the blonde regained control of his limbs as he quickly grabbed Sasuke by the shoulders and held him an arm's length away from him.

"Sasuke?" he asked cautiously and shook the boy's shoulders slightly, shifting uncomfortably and bringing one of his legs up to try and make some room in his now tight pants while also blocking off anyone's view. _'That's a little unexpected..'_

The other boy just responded with a few words including 'cover', 'bitch' and 'stupid alcohol', a hand coming up to wipe his eyes. _'Well, at least he hasn't passed out. Wait..'_

"Are you ..crying?" the blonde asked in disbelief, and sure enough, a tear slid down the Uchiha's cheek. The dark eyes of the boy opened and looked up at the blonde, a small pout on his lips and Naruto found it surprisingly hard to stop himself from pulling him in for a hug.

Fortunately for Naruto however, he didn't have to keep himself restrained for long as after a few seconds of silence, his vision was engulfed by Sasuke launching himself towards him. In an instant he felt his back pressed against the arm of the chair while his team mate wrapped his arms around the boy's abdomen, face snuggling into the boy's chest.

Naruto found his cheeks immediately begin to blush but realized he didn't have time to worry about the blood rushing to his cheeks but also to another part of his anatomy. _'Shit._' Much to the blonde's shame, he wasn't the only one to realize this either as Sasuke looked up quizzically and then lifted himself up to look at what was poking into his stomach.

'_Fuck!'_ the blonde's mind screamed as the dark haired boy continued to look, body wobbling slightly from the excessive alcohol which was being pumped around his body. _'Need an escape!'_ Frantically scanning the room, Naruto's eyes stopped on the large group of teenagers that were surrounding the speakers.

"Hey, I know what will cheer you up!" Naruto had already slid off the couch and was pulling Sasuke's hand after him.

The blast of the music washed over the two as they plowed through the crowd, stopping when they were firmly surrounded by the crush of bodies. When Naruto turned back to the dark haired boy, he found him dancing, eyes closed. As the boy danced, the blonde glanced around awkwardly, not used to such surroundings and situations. _'Please no one notice.'_

After a few moments, the blonde noticed Sasuke open his eyes and register the lack of movement from Naruto. "Dance." The dark haired boy practically demanded before he once again lost himself in the music, eyes closing and hips swaying.

Naruto just stood there, stunned and unable follow the boy's demands, brain barely capable of witnessing the marvel presented before him. The Uchiha continued to move his hips from side to side in time to the beat, arms following suit above his head oblivious to the effect he was causing on not only Naruto but a few girls in the surrounding area.

The blonde's eyes gave Sasuke's body an unsanctioned appraisal, taking in the sweat that was starting to bead on the boy's forehead, the recklessly low pants, and the newly revealed stomach that had been exposed when the boy's arms had been raised.

'_Oh, boy.'_

The boy's teeth were gritted with self restraint as he looked on greedily, mind helplessly drifting off to less savory thoughts until the apprehension of his hand still being firmly connected to the Uchiha's brought him back to reality.

Wrenching his hand away, his mind began filling with scrutiny. _'What am I doing?! Do I _want _people to call me a fag? Do I want people to know, I mean _think_ I like this guy? That I want to ravish this guy right here and now? Because I don't.'_ Lost in his own thoughts which he believed were now disheveled due to alcohol consumption, Naruto was unaware of the boy standing in front of him, no longer dancing but instead looking at the blonde in curiosity, head slightly tilted to one side.

"I said dance." The repeated command pulled Naruto out of his thoughts and he looked at the Uchiha, withstanding the strong desire to say 'Aww!' and cradle the boy in all his cute infantile glory. The innocence of Sasuke's appearance was quickly lost however as he grabbed the blonde's belt loops and forcefully pulled him against his body, maneuvering both of their hips to match the music.

______________________________________________________

Sasuke was vaguely aware of a small voice in the back of his conscience screaming profanities at him but wasn't entirely sure what about thanks to the drunken haze that had settled over him.

He was aware, however, that he was becoming increasingly hot and sweaty. Releasing his hold on the blonde, Sasuke lifted his hands and started fumbling with the buttons on his shirt, a frown on his face.

"W-what are you doing?" a voice asked him, being almost drowned by the music.

Letting go of his shirt, Sasuke took hold of the boy's shoulders and leant in close to his ear. "It's too hot. Shirt needs to go bye bye." He thought he felt a shiver run through the boy but dismissed it, figuring it had something to do with the music or his drunkenness. Or both.

______________________________________________________

'_Did he just say ..'_bye bye_'?' _Naruto thought as he watched Sasuke once again attempting to free the buttons on his shirt, the blonde feeling his cheeks melt away from the blush which had been created by the recent close proximity to the Uchiha. '_Get a hold of yourself, Uzumaki!'_ He mentally yelled at himself, unsure of how much more he could handle. _'At least his isn't rubbing up against me anymore, I guess.'_

When he got a glimpse of freshly exposed pale, smooth Uchiha chest, the boy thought he was going to explode. In one way or another. Before another button could be freed, Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and dragged him towards the door.

"You needa sober up, Uchiha." He informed the boy as they dodged a few people on their way to the exit. "I might have to start fighting off your fan girl's if you keep doing stuff like that." _'Those bitches better not try anything.'_ His brow creased at the thought of anyone touching his team mate.

As the two stepped out into the crisp night air, Naruto looked around at the deserted street, trying to find a suitable place to sit the wobbling boy down. Spotting a crate that was against the wall, the blonde turned around to tell Sasuke. Much to his surprise however, his vocabulary system seemed nonfunctional thanks to one now very half naked, dark haired teen.

Once the initial shock had worn off, Naruto grabbed for the recently dropped shirt and started to dust it off, avoiding letting his eyes wander over the boy's body. "Sasuke! What do you think you're doing?" he said in attempt to distract himself. _'Breathe, Uzumaki.'_ The other boy just ignored him and pushed passed, prancing out onto the road.

"If you think Uzumaki is a party pooper and you know it, clap your hands!" The Uchiha began to sing particularly loudly, a few party goers laughing from the doorway and adding their claps to the dancing boy's. "If you think Uzumaki is a party pooper and you know it, clap your hands!" Clap. Clap.

Naruto clenched his fists at his sides. _'I could kill that bastard. If he wasn't so drunk and cute. I mean just drunk.'_ The blonde growled and then launched after Sasuke who was still skipping around in a circle. "Uchiha." _'Bastard.'_ "Get here now." This imposition just caused said boy to start running around madly, a rhyme on his lips.

"Run, run, run, as fast as you can! You can't catch me, I'm the gingerbread man!" the boy challenged the empty street, voice cutting through the air in uncharacteristic joyfulness.

Realizing the boy wasn't going to stop unless he was forced to, Naruto ditched the shirt he was holding and sprinted after the boy who was still singing. "Uchiha!" _'Bastard.'_

Much to the blonde's dismay, even while drunk, Sasuke was a faster runner than him and Naruto found it a struggle to catch up to the boy who's voice had picked up in volume.

"Run, run, run, as fast as you can! You can't catch-oof!" Much to Naruto's gratitude, Sasuke's singing was cut short due to an unexpected trip which caused him to fall forward, hands coming out in front of him just before he hit the ground.

"Take that, Uchiha!" Naruto shouted, fist punching the air in a much too early celebrated victory just before he himself tripped and landed directly on top of the other boy. "Ugh!"

A chorus of laughter erupted from the small audience gathered at the doorway and Naruto growled, cheeks growing crimson for what felt like the millionth time that night. _'Stupid Uchiha bastard.'_

Hurriedly, Naruto picked himself off the ground and looped his arms under the other boy's, lifting him up and dragging him in the direction of the crate he'd spotted earlier. All the while, Sasuke was mumbling to the tune of what Naruto guessed was 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star'.

Once he reached the wooden box, the blonde heaved at Sasuke's weight and lifted it onto the crate. "Now stay, Uchiha." _'Bastard.'_ Naruto looked at the dark haired boy for a moment as he sat and swung his legs like a little kid, oblivious to the fact that he was still only half clothed. Before he could allow another blush to make its way to his cheeks, Naruto turned and went to fetch the shirt that had been lying in the middle of the street.

Returning with the now slightly dusty and crinkled navy dress shirt, the blonde went to deliver it to its owner to avoid someone having a blood nose from seeing such a display of Uchiha. A fan girl of course. Naruto stood in front of Sasuke, hand holding out the shirt and waiting for him to put it on while he looked to the side. When the dark haired boy didn't take the shirt from him, the blonde looked back and frowned.

"Put your shirt on, Uchiha." The blonde insisted, voice less demanding, more tired. Sasuke just looked up at him, pout set on his lips as he put his arms out like a child waiting for their mother to dress them. "What are you? Three?" When the Uchiha didn't move, Naruto just sighed. "Fine."

Giving the shirt a final dust, the blonde slipped one of Sasuke's arms through one sleeve and then one through the other, receiving little help from the very childlike boy. As the more sober of the two leant in to fasten the buttons, the less sober decided it was the perfect time to fall forward, head landing on Naruto's shoulder with his face in the boy's throat.

"Sasuke, sit up." The blonde said, hands grasping onto the other boy's ribs to ensure that he didn't fall over.

A response came but it was too muffled to hear because the dark haired boy was talking directly into Naruto's neck, a shiver running throughout the blonde's body as a reaction.

"What?" Naruto asked, twisting his head around and pulling the boy back slightly. _'Shit he's close.'_

"I said, 'you smell like ramen'." Sasuke answered, his breath grazing the blonde's cheek while his head wavered slightly. Naruto felt his stomach squirm but ignored it as he pushed the drunken boy's back against the wall so he could finish doing the buttons on the shirt.

Once he was done, he took a step back and looked the boy over. _'At least he's clothed now.'_ Untrusting of how well the Uchiha could hold his balance while sitting and leaning against the wall - well, that's what Naruto told himself - he stood and watched, arms crossed over his chest, waiting for the boy to either pass out, fall over or sober up.

A small snigger cut through the silence of the street and Naruto quirked a brow. "What?" The blonde asked, hoping he wouldn't have to chase after the other boy again. All he got as a response was a giggle which Naruto thought was much too school girl like to be coming from the mouth of such a skilled and usually serious ninja such as Sasuke. "What?" he repeated, slightly more irritated than before.

This time he did get a response, the dark haired boy giggling again and pointing at Naruto. At first the blonde didn't understand. _'What? Did I get something down my front?'_ When he looked down at his shirt however, Naruto realized that Sasuke had been pointing lower. Lower meaning his pants. In particular, the bulge his pants failed to hide.


	4. Perfect

Spiked Punch & Ignorance

Author: guttervomit

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own the characters in this or it would defeat the purpose of it being a fanfic wouldn't it?

---------------------------

Chapter Four: Perfect

---------------------------

Naruto cursed profusely in his head as he faced the street, back to the Uchiha. _'Bastard.'_

The two remained in silence for a few moments until the slurred voice of Sasuke sounded again.

"Has Naru been thinking naughty thoughts?" he mocked and the blonde heard Sasuke begin to stumble towards him but embarrassment prevented him from turning around. "Tsk, tsk."

"Shut up, Uchiha." was all Naruto could summon up as a retort. _'Did he just call me 'Naru'?'_

"Have those thoughts had anything to do with me?" the husky voice was now directly behind Naruto and the blonde felt his whole body become frigid.

'_Bingo.'_

"You wish." The blonde managed to snort, hoping he sounded convincing to the other boy's ears.

"Maybe I do." Sasuke responded, alcohol infused breath being exhaled over Naruto's shoulders.

"Gah!" the blonde jumped away, distancing himself from his team mate. "What are you doing, Uchiha?!" He looked back and ran the dark haired boy's last sentence through his head. _'Did he just ..? No. He couldn't have.'_ Shaking his head, the blonde dismissed the thought. _'I must've drunk more than I thought.'_

Mind still reeling, the blonde noticed Sasuke beginning to take wobbly albeit determined and reasonably fast steps towards him.

As if caught by Nara's shadow imitation technique, Naruto found himself unable to move and with in a few moments, the Uchiha was right in front of him, wide eyes looking into his own.

A pale hand made its way to the blonde's cheek and began stroking around Naruto's eyes with a gentle thumb. As the dark haired teen leant closer, Naruto could feel his breath unintentionally hitch in his throat.

"Sa-Sasuke." He stuttered, finding his voice unwilling to co-operate with him. "W-what are you do-doing?"

The dark haired boy left the question hanging and instead leant a fraction closer and mumbled a barely audible and seemingly unrelated pair of words.

"Little oceans." The wavering boy's words confused the blonde but received no interrogation.

As the other boy continued to gaze at him, Naruto could feel his will beginning to crack, his fists balled at his sides in attempted restraint.

"Oi!" a shout came from the direction of the doorway, startling the blonde and making him involuntarily jump away from the dark haired boy like a teenager who's parents had just caught them playing tonsil hockey.

Before he could spend too much time pondering on how close that particular analogy was to the current situation, Naruto looked over to the originator of the interruption and the blonde's eyes met with those of a familiar teen.

"Sakura's looking for you, Uchiha." Kiba called, head jerking back towards the party that seemed to still be in full swing. "And if I were you, Uzumaki, I wouldn't let her catch you like that."

Before Naruto could think of something to yell at the boy or locate something to hurl at him, Kiba and his dog had turned around and walked back inside, almost instantly being swallowed up by the party and out of the blonde's sight.

'_Way to kill the moment.'_

When Naruto had looked back at the dark haired boy, he found him standing in the same place he had last seen him, hand still poised in the air though now he had a confused expression set on his face.

With a defeated sigh, the blonde stepped over and grabbed the paused hand and then continued over to the door, dragging the stunned boy behind him.

______________________________________________________

Sasuke was slowly beginning to feel the effects of the alcohol subside a fraction, having had to listen to a sobbing Sakura for the last half an hour. He'd attempted to get a hold of more drinks during that time but they had mysteriously seemed to keep getting swiped just before they reached his lips.

"W-will you ev-ever forgive m-me?" the question came choked and the dark haired boy had to hold back an eye roll.

"Okay." He answered with the same word he had used the past thirteen or so times. _'Just be quiet already.'_

From the corner of his eye, Sasuke could see his other team mate leaning against the wall, sipping at the same can the blonde had been holding since he'd left Sasuke to suffer the wrath of the pink haired girl by himself.

"What I did was stupid." The girl continued and Sasuke allowed his mind to drift off from the girl sitting beside him on the couch having already heard the spiel a few times prior.

Stealing another glance at the blonde, Sasuke nearly laughed at Naruto's poor ability to appear interested in the conversation that was going on around him while he too snuck a look every now and then.

On the occasion that they made eye contact, Naruto would quickly look away and a faint blush would settle on his cheeks which he would then try to hide by taking a sip from his can.

It was only when he heard Sakura repeatedly call his name that the dark haired boy realised he had been staring in Naruto's direction much too long.

"Sasuke!"

"What?" the boy refocused his attention on the girl and tried to rid the sound of annoyance from his voice like he had done many times before.

"Keep staring at Naruto like that and people will think you're gay." Sakura's voice was joking but the boy couldn't help but stiffen at the comment. Sasuke immediately tried to relax himself but he could see the girl had already noticed.

'_Idiot!'_ Forcing an amused ring through his vocal cords, Sasuke tried to brush it off. "As if." Unfortunately for him however, Sakura wasn't as dumb as he'd hoped.

"Oh. My. God." The girl sat there opened mouthed and wide eyed.

Sensing a loud outburst that would no doubt grab everybody's attention, Sasuke acted on the first solution that came to mind. Grabbing the girl's shoulders, the boy ensured that no words would escape her lips by sealing them with his, glad that she could not see the assuredly disgusted look on his face.

Once the girl's shoulders had loosened, Sasuke pulled back, making sure his face wasn't showing any emotions that he was currently feeling.

Unsurprisingly, Sakura had been sent into a state of dreamy eyed contentment and the boy sat back, ignoring the strong impulse to spit on the floor. He instead opted to grab the nearest drink and empty the contents into his mouth.

Disappointingly, the drink he had grabbed was merely a soft drink and consisted of sugar and bubbles rather than the sought after alcohol. Replacing the drink on the coffee table, Sasuke did a quick scan of the room and finding no other eyes in his direction.

No other eyes except for those piercing blue orbs that belonged to the one and only Naruto. The boy's face was a mix of confusion and anger and the one that seemed to pull at Sasuke: sadness.

Only allowing a few seconds for the dark haired boy to see his expression, Naruto excused himself from the group and then quickly but discreetly exiting the room. Curiosity and some other feeling that swelled up inside Sasuke urged him to follow and after a moment of hesitation the boy stood and let his feet lead him out the door.

A step out into the night and the dark haired teen suppressed a shiver. _'It's a lot colder than I remember..'_ His eyes darted around the empty street and honed in on a flash of golden hair that disappeared around the side of the building.

"Naruto." Sasuke called out in a low voice, aware of how it echoed through the still air. Receiving no response, the boy quickly ran around the corner and spotted his team mate a few metres ahead of him. "Naruto!"

In the space of a few seconds, the dark haired boy had caught up and managed to grip his fingers around the boy's wrist.

"Let me go!" the boy protested but Sasuke ignored him in favour of gripping tighter. "I said let go!" He repeated but this time enforced it with a leg that swung around, aimed at the Uchiha's jaw.

Caught off guard, Sasuke released his hold on the wrist in order to shield himself. Recovering quickly, he hit the foot down and then reached out to the boy, grabbing his arms and pinning them to his side before shoving him against the brick wall.

"Hey! What's wrong with you?!" Sasuke queried, unable to see the boy's face as he was looking at the ground. "Naruto?"

______________________________________________________

The blonde gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, eyes glaring daggers at the earth below him. The boy struggled for a moment but realised he was overpowered and had no chance of freeing himself.

'_Stupid Uchiha bastard.'_

"Naruto, look at me." The dark haired boy demanded, a slight shake being delivered to the boy's shoulders. When the blonde refused to do as told, Sasuke bent at the knees and leant down a fraction to try and make eye contact.

"Naruto." His voice was softer this time and the blonde felt his eyes search for his on their own accord. As soon as the Uchiha caught his eye, Naruto knew it'd be a battle for him to look away again. "What's wrong?"

Keeping his jaw tightly clenched, the blonde just looked on. _'You can get me to look at you but no way am I talking.'_

Silence filled the air between them as Naruto refused to budge and the other boy searched his eyes for a hint. Giving a sigh full of resignation, Sasuke loosened his hold and stood up straight again.

"This is about me and Sakura, correct?" The boy received no response but continued none the less. "Fine. Have her."

'_Is that what he thinks this is about?' _Confusion crossed Naruto's face as he tried to understand. "What?"

"Sakura. You know, the girl you're obsessed with. Take her." He elaborated and then mumbled an after statement. "She isn't what I'm after anyway."

Sasuke let his arms fall as he took a step back, his eyes now falling to the ground.

Naruto felt an anger begin to rise inside of him, drowning any urge to wrap his arms around the defeated looking boy. _'Bastard. No one's ever good enough for him are they?'_ Before he was aware of it, the blonde found himself heading back to the entryway, ignoring the calls coming from behind him. _'Doubt I'd even stand a chance.'_

A small part of the blonde tried to shout out at him, tell him to turn back around and tell Sasuke what it was really about, that it wasn't the girl at all but Naruto ignored that and instead turned his attention on locating a distraction.

A flicker of a smile ghosted over the boy's lips as his eyes crossed a certain punch filled bowl.

'_Perfect.'_


	5. I'm Drunk

Spiked Punch & Ignorance

Author: guttervomit

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters so no killing me over it. No suing me either, preferably.

Additional notes on profile.

---------------------------

Chapter Five: I'm Drunk

---------------------------

The dark haired boy had stood stationery for a few moments, slightly befuddled, before following after Naruto, fully expecting to walk in and find the boy everything short of raping the girl. He was surprised however, when he walked in and found no tuft of blonde hair at all.

Walking further into the room, his eyes scanned his surroundings but still couldn't find his team mate, only a loud group of people that had began to form around the drinks table.

Moving closer and around a group of taller people, he found out why he couldn't find Naruto. The blonde was directly in the centre of the group, a large bowl brought up in front of his face as a trickle of punch ran down his chin and on to his shirt.

'_That idiot.'_ Sasuke made his way through the crowd, using his elbows when people were in his way.

"Naruto." He called out but the blonde didn't stop so Sasuke continued towards him, stopping as someone grabbed at his arm.

Turning to see who belonged to the hand that had got a hold of him, he came face to face with Shikamaru.

"Let him have some fun, Uchiha." He said, amused eyes on the blonde that continued to drain the punch bowl. "I haven't seen Uzumaki drunk before."

"And hopefully you won't see it tonight either." Sasuke mumbled to himself as he wrenched his arm out of the other boy's grip and continued towards the blonde. "Naruto."

This time the blonde lowered the bowl and turned to Sasuke, a smile plastered across his face. "Yes?"

'_Well, at least he isn't being angsty._' The Uchiha thought before his eyes flicked over the punch bowl that was still in the boy's hands. Much to his dismay, the dark haired boy noted that very little of the liquid remained there, most of it had either been swallowed or spilt on the blonde's shirt.

"What were you doing?" he asked flatly as the crowd around them began to disperse, new forms of amusement being needed.

"Getting a drink." Naruto answered, placing the bowl back on the table and wiping the punch from his face with his shirt sleeve. "Duh."

'_More like getting drunk.'_ The Uchiha kept the thought to himself but instead reached passed the boy and grabbed a cup which he filled with chilled water from a jug. "Drink this."

"I'll pass." The boy declined and Sasuke could tell the previous drink was finding its way to his blood stream, a buzz being emitted as his eyes darted around the room instead of focussing on the boy in front of him. "Just had a drink."

"Naruto." He called the name but still didn't succeed in getting the boy to look at him. "Naruto, look at me."

Sasuke nearly jumped for joy when his own dark eyes were met by the bright blue of Naruto's. He opened his mouth but before he could start talking, several teenagers burst in the front door, sound of glass clinking in their arms.

"New supplies!" one called out as the group unloaded the bottles onto the coffee table in the middle of the couches. "Who's up for a drinking game?!"

Instantly the dark haired boy lost sight of blue as Naruto directed his attention to the new comers, a hand flying into the air. "Pick me! Pick me!"

'_Please, don't pick him.'_

______________________________________________________

"You up for another round, Naruto?" asked the boy who had brought the extra drinks to the party.

"Ye—"

"No." Sasuke answered for the blonde, less than impressed by how much he and the boy had consumed in the previous games. "He's had enough."

"Suit yourself, man." The boy just shrugged and then dealt out cards to four or so other people that were going to be playing another game of poker. Sasuke wasn't quite sure of how this particular version of rules worked but he was well aware of how much drinking was involved.

"But Sasuke!" the blonde whined, a slight slur to his words and a pinkness to his cheeks. "I wanna play!"

"No." Sasuke replied, voice firm as he sat on the couch with his eyes closed and arms crossed over his chest._ 'I sound like I'm his mother.'_

"Sasuke!" Naruto drew the name out in pleading manner much like a kid would after being declined a lolly.

"No." he repeated, eyes coming open to give the boy a stern look. "You're drunk. You don't need any more."

The blonde looked as if he was going to complain again but instead flopped back against the couch and mimicked Sasuke's seating position, arms crossed. The dark haired boy diverted his eyes from the boy's pout, fearing prolonged exposure could prove hazardous by way of further alcohol consumption.

Little occurred during the next seventeen minutes apart from one small protest from the blonde but that was nothing compared to Sasuke's newest dilemma.

"How about a game of spin the bottle?" Ino's voiced chirped, an empty bottle in her hand.

'_They can't be serious.'_

A few words of agreement from the other couch occupiers and the table was cleared and the single empty bottle was placed on its side.

'_They're serious.'_

As Sasuke tried to glare the bottle into obliteration, he noticed the other people finding spaces on the couches, Naruto moving closer to let someone sit next to him, his body language switching from 'This sucks.' to 'Yay! A new game! I wanna play! Please let me play!'.

As if Sasuke's efforts hadn't existed, the bottle remained how it was, solitary and mocking.

The dark haired boy could feel Naruto's anticipation as Rock stepped forward and spun the bottle with more intensity than should have been needed. And thus the game commenced.

An immediate look of disgust washed over Ino's face when she saw the bottle stop while pointing in her direction.

For some reason, Sasuke sensed that the girl was now regretted her decision about starting this game.

Rock practically danced over to the girl and managed to peck her on the lips before being battered away again and pushed aside as Ino reached for the bottle. A flick of the girl's wrist sent it spinning and the girl's eyes lit up as it slowed down and neared Shikamaru but then grimaced when it halted at Hinata.

Neither of the girls looked overly excited, Ino unimpressed while Hinata looked positively uncomfortable, but a quick glance around the room and Sasuke guessed that a majority of the guys were liking the idea even if they didn't.

As Ino stepped toward the short haired girl, she caught the eye of the boy next to her and gave a smirk.

'_Poor Hinata. She's going to give Nara a show.'_

And sure enough, the blonde bent down and dove in for what Sasuke guessed was what people perceived as a 'sexy' kiss. When Ino pulled back and moved back to her seat with a wink at Shikamaru, the violated and embarrassed look couldn't be missed on Hinata's face.

'_They call this amusement?'_ The boy thought confusedly, missing what a lot of the other boys seemed to be getting.

The blush on the girl's cheeks was bright as she leant forward and spun the bottle, hands wringing themselves as she waited for it to stop. Looking up at who it was pointed to, the girl amazed the Uchiha with her abilities to blush even deeper than he thought was humanly possible.

Averting her eyes, the girl stood and made her way across to Naruto and the dark haired boy felt his muscles tense slightly before he forced them to ease.

Once she'd reached her destination, Hinata stood awkwardly in front of the blonde for a moment, obviously unsure of what to do.

Naruto did however and he reached up and gave her a small kiss on the mouth and then grinned widely at her, excitement of the game rushing through him along with the alcohol.

'_The girl's going to treasure that moment for eternity.'_ Sasuke chuckled inwardly as he watched her stumble back to her seat, the smallest of smiles being hidden by a hand.

By the time the boy had managed to refocus on the bottle, it was easing to a stop, neck of the bottle pointing at him.

"I'm not playi--"

______________________________________________________

'_Yes, you are playing. Whether you like it or not.'_ Naruto said internally, body already moving on its own accord. A few moments later and the blonde's brain had caught up to find his legs straddling the Uchiha, his hands on his shoulders and mouth locked to his.

A sudden fear of being hit or pushed away flooded the blonde's mind but he stayed where he was, unwilling to force his limbs into action. He felt a hand come up and rest on his hip as the Uchiha's lips moved against his in a way Naruto had only ever dreamed of, and the blonde's new worry was that his mind would implode from an overload of Sasuke.

Reluctantly pulling back, Naruto saw the boy's eyes flutter open with an uncharacteristically unfocused look. Gathering all his willpower, Naruto slowly managed to remove himself from the unfamiliar yet comfortable position, seating himself back down and wiping his mouth.

Noticing the multiple looks of confusion and shock, the blonde offered an explanation best as his hazy mind could.

"I'm drunk."


	6. The Infamous Burning Sensation

Spiked Punch & Ignorance

Author: guttervomit

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters so no getting uppity at me.

Any notes will be on author's profile.

---------------------------

Chapter Six: The Infamous Burning Sensation

---------------------------

Mind working hard to commit the recently passed event to his memory, Sasuke could only spare a single thought as a flurry of pink hair rushed past him.

'_Bye, bye cover.'_

Slowly becoming aware of his surroundings, the boy first noticed the smug look on the blonde's face beside him and then the shocked and possibly disturbed faces of the others.

"I think I'm drunk, too." He mumbled, the poor excuse receiving little more than a few shakes of the head. After a few moments of silence and a small cough, Sasuke realised why nothing was happening.

"I am not spinning that bottle."

Several pairs of eyes were rolled and an annoyed Ino spoke for them, "Then get out of the damn circle."

Without a fragment of protest, the dark haired boy stood and moved away from the couches, finding an uncomfortable wooden chair against the wall where he sat and looked in the general direction of the blonde, being careful not to allow his eyes to linger for too long.

A few minutes later, and all the initial excitement of the game had seemed to have worn off and the collection of teenagers in the couched area began to thin. Casually getting to his feet with a slight wobble, Sasuke neared the blonde, one particular objective in mind.

As his fingers caught a hold of his prey, the dark haired boy's eyes shot a glare at a particularly loud shout that came from a round boy across the room.

"Cake time!"

Knowing all efforts of trying to get the boy's attention after such a word would be pointless, Sasuke removed his hand from the boy's shoulder and instead used it to smack himself in the face.

'_Stupid cake.'_ Realising he had not only just hit himself, but also started to curse a piece of food, the dark haired boy shook his head and then joined the flow of teenagers that were heading towards the drinks table.

The mess of bottles, glasses and cans was cleared away enough for a reasonably large cake to be set down. Catching a glimpse of it before his view was blocked off by other people, Sasuke saw that the cake had been shaped and iced in an adequate representation of Rock.

"Cake! Cake! Cake!" the unmistakeable voice of Naruto chanted, the boy's blonde hair intermittently becoming visible as he bounced up and down on the spot.

"Naruto!" the sound of what the dark haired boy guessed was a handbag hitting the blonde's head seemed to momentarily cease the boy's excitement before a rebuttal started.

"What was that for?!" Focusing in on the blonde's voice, Sasuke charged through the mass of teenagers, receiving a little bit of resistance as he went.

Just before the dark haired boy reached his destination, he felt his foot catch on something which caused him to topple forward through the crowd involuntarily. Just managing to stop himself from falling, Sasuke watched on slack jawed as the blonde he had unknowingly tumbled into fell into the birthday cake.

The room's reaction was immediate as all conversation stopped and wide eyes were directed at the scene.

Looking to the right of the blonde who was starting to pick himself up, Sasuke saw Rock looking on, obvious rage beginning to build. Thinking that it could be hazardous to his and the blonde's health if they lingered there much longer, Sasuke's arm shot out and grabbed Naruto's, dragging him in all his iced glory back through the crowd.

"That's it!" the expected shout came, the beginning of a no doubt lengthy rant. "Everybody out! Sensei made that specifically for me and you've just ruined it! OUT!"

Sasuke was already out the door with Naruto trailing behind him as the other boy began to shove people in the general direction of the exit.

"Good one, Sasuke." He heard the blonde grumble from behind him and he turned to deliver a come back but it died in his throat as he saw the boy's current appearance.

The left side of his face had a hefty amount of icing smeared across it with lumps of cake glued to it in random spots. Hoping they were out of Rock's rage zone, Sasuke stopped with a sigh and faced the boy.

"Look at you." The dark haired boy said, a slender hand reaching up to wipe away some of the sugary goo. "You're a mess."

Flicking the icing off his hand and onto the dirt, Sasuke noticed a look of horror cross the other boy's face.

"What?"

"You're wasting it!" Naruto grabbed the wrist of the icing covered hand in order to prevent any more being lost to the ground.

"And what else am I supposed to do with it?" the dark haired boy queried.

"Eat it. Duh." And with what Sasuke guessed was little thought process, the blonde pulled the hand close to his mouth and began to remove the offending sugary substance.

With his tongue.

"Na-Naruto." Barely able to utter the single name, the boy stood frozen to the spot.

"Hm?" The lone sound was all that was spared by the blonde as his tongue continued to work over the hand. A few moments of silence passed, Sasuke's eyes watching with intent as one by one his fingers disappeared between the boy's lips.

'_Keep calm. Just keep breathing.'_

Pulling back from the hand, Naruto inspected it before looking up to Sasuke's face which had taken up a look of shock.

"Oh!" Realisation lit up on the blonde's face and he smiled, dropping the boy's hand and using one of his own fingers to gather some remaining icing from his cheek. "You can have some too."

Sasuke's eyes felt like they were going to pop out of their sockets when he felt a hand grip his chin and part his lips enough to let in a single sugar covered finger. Unable to comprehend any sort of brain function, the dark haired boy let his mouth suck at the finger and clean away the icing.

The hands were removed from his face soon after and they were returned to wiping the remainders of the cake from the blonde's own face.

"So, where are we going?" the question pulled Sasuke back into reality and he realised he actually didn't know. "You can come back to my place if you want."

"What?" Once again, Sasuke found himself worrying for his heart's health as it sped up for the umpteenth time that night.

"I figured you and Sakura were in a fight and seeing as you guys live together.." The blonde trailed off, letting the dark haired boy figure it out for himself as Naruto tried to extract the mix of cake and icing from his hair.

"Oh, okay then." Sasuke answered with a small nod.

'_Only because I need somewhere to stay. No other reason.'_ The dark haired boy thought, attempting to convince himself.

At the boy's answer, the blonde looked up, a big toothy grin plastered over his still partially iced face. "Let's go then."

As expected, when the two had arrived at the blonde's humble abode, the entire place was much more disorganised than Sasuke would have allowed had it been his home. Once Naruto had opened the door, he had ran around for a couple of minutes trying to make the area look reasonable.

Having finished his haphazard clean up, he stood with a hand scratching the back of his head and a sheepish smile on his lips. "Welcome to my home."

Neither knowing what to do, they just stood in silence, Sasuke gazing around at the new, unfamiliar surroundings while Naruto rocked back and forth on his feet.

"I'm gonna go clean myself up." The blonde's words broke the slightly awkward silence and he gestured vaguely to his face and hair. "You can wait in my room if you want."

Sasuke just nodded, mentally scolding his already rapid heart rate as its pace heightened further. "Sure."

The blonde walked further into his house and Sasuke followed, discovering a bedroom that was equally as chaotic as the rest of the house he'd seen.

"I shouldn't be long." The blonde informed, pausing in the doorway which Sasuke presumed lead to an en suit. "Sit on the bed if you want."

Left alone in the room, the dark haired boy compulsively straightened the bed covers and threw some questionably clean clothes into a basket that was surrounded by more clothes than it was holding. Finally happy with the condition of the bed, Sasuke let himself sit on the edge of the bed, feeling himself sink into the mattress as he tried to repress a stream of thoughts.

'_I'm sitting on his bed. In his room.'_

A crease formed in the boy's brow as he changed from the thought process of a fan girl to a firm, berating one.

'_You idiot. It's a bed. Big deal.'_

And then back again.

'_But it's _his_ bed.'_

And again.

'_Shut up you-'_

"You alright, Uchiha?"

The dark haired boy's head snapped around to find Naruto standing in the doorway, rubbing a towel against his hair.

Shirtless.

"Sasuke?" The blonde called again, hand pausing in its rough movements. "Oi, up here."

A few clicks of Naruto's fingers later and the dark haired boy had managed to drag his gaze from ogling at the bare, muscly and slightly moist stomach and chest before him to look up at the bright, frolicsome, blue eyes of the blonde.

"Get a good enough look?" The boy mocked with a smirk, hand working at his hair again.

Catching himself before he responded with an answer that would certainly embarrass the boy further, Sasuke diverted his gaze to the floor by his feet as he felt his cheeks beginning to fill with the infamous burning sensation of a deep blush.

"Is Sasuke embarrassed?" The dark haired boy heard Naruto taunt as he began to pad over towards the bed and drop the damp towel near him, Sasuke not daring to lift his gaze.

Fortunately, or perhaps unfortunately for the boy, he didn't have to because after a few moments of him trying to control the flow of blood to his cheeks, his vision was engulfed by bare skin, blonde hair and those eyes that held oceans.

"Do you know how outrageously cute you are when you blush?"


	7. Oh Boy

Spiked Punch & Ignorance

Author: guttervomit

Disclaimer: As much as I wish it was, Naruto isn't mine so don't sue me or anything.

Look on author's profile if you want to see any notes concerning this chapter.

---------------------------

Chapter Seven: Oh Boy.

---------------------------

As the blonde looked into the other boy's dark eyes, he tried to maintain control of his own body, ignoring the powerful urges that tried to take over and consume him.

'_Get a hold of yourself, Naruto.'_

A hand was pressed into the mattress on either side of the dark haired boy as a means of supporting the blonde's weight and Naruto could feel his self restraint being drained at a fast rate.

'_He's going to kill you if you do this.'_

Ignoring his own warning, the boy leant forward a fraction and could've sworn that Sasuke's breath had just faltered, the dark haired boy's knuckles turning white as he gripped at the sheets.

'_You're only doing this because you're drunk.'_

Another inch closer and Naruto watched as the other boy's pink tongue peaked out to run over his lips, the blonde nearing resignation.

'_You'll regret this.'_

Swallowing the saliva that had gathered in his mouth and moving closer still, the blonde questioned why he was thinking in second person. Sasuke's lips parted slightly as his eye lids began to lower and that was all it took for Naruto to abandon all inhibitions he had.

'_Stuff it.'_

Covering the remaining distance in a rush, the blonde felt his lips crush against those of Sasuke's, heart feeling as if it was going to burst out of his chest at the contact. The powerful motion forced the dark haired boy to fall backwards, back being pressed into the mattress as the blonde crawled on top of him.

Regaining control over his limbs, Naruto stopped his hand in its movements towards the hem of the boy's navy shirt and pulled back.

"We shouldn't be doing this." The blonde managed to say as he tried to get his breath back. "We should sto-"

Unable to finish voicing his concerns due to a certain Uchiha's tongue roaming his mouth, Naruto surrendered himself to the kiss, losing himself to the feeling of warmth that came from the body beneath him.

'_Or we could keep going.'_

Sasuke's fingers tangled themselves in the blonde's hair, a shiver breaking out across the boy's body as Naruto's hand slipped under the dark shirt, fingertips roaming the new found land.

Naruto was marvelling over the softness of the boy's skin when he shifted his positioning, a grazing of their lower regions causing a groan to erupt from the dark haired boy.

'_Ok, that wasn't so soft.'_

After a few sudden movements, Naruto found their stance reversed as the Uchiha sat on top of him, fingers making quick work of the buttons on his shirt. The dark material was briskly discarded on the floor, leaving the smooth, pale skin of Sasuke's upper body available for the blonde's viewing.

The blue eyes weren't given long to scan over the boy's torso for long however as Sasuke dove back into the kiss after only a few short moments. Another moan made its way through the dark haired boy's vocal chords as Naruto felt their groins being pressed together, a moan of his own barely staying silent.

The blonde felt his skin burn as a pale hand trailed from his neck down to his waist. "You don't know how long I've been wanting to do this." Sasuke murmured as he pulled back for a breath of air before moving down to the nape of Naruto's neck, seemingly intent on leaving a mark as he nipped at the skin.

Naruto closed his eyes and tilted his head to give the boy better access. "But what about S-Sakura?" The words were spoken with little breath and panic began to hazily make its way through the blonde's veins as Sasuke's movements stilled.

A slightly flushed face surrounded by a head of dark, mussed hair came into his field of vision and the words that were spoken were low and apathetic. "Please don't ruin this moment for me by talking about her."

"Okay." The blonde responded with not even an ounce of resistance, breath still heavy.

"Good." The corners of the boy's lips pulled up at the edges slightly, a hint of devilishness apparent, before delving back into the blonde's mouth.

Only maintaining partial brain function, Naruto suddenly became very aware of a slender pair of fingers grappling with the fastening on his pants. In an expertly fluent movement, Sasuke had removed the other boy's pants, only needing a moment of separation between they're bodies to do so.

Naruto's clumsy fingers located Sasuke's belt buckle and fumbled with it for a few moments, accidentally coming in contact with areas of high sensitivity and another groan was generated. The dark haired boy's hands took over and with as much speed as with before, his pants were soon lying on the floor.

The lack of Sasuke against the blonde's lips made the boy feel partial but the kisses that were trailing down his throat and towards the waist band of his boxers made him forget about it in a flash.

Looking down, Naruto saw the dark haired boy returning his gaze, fingers hooking themselves around the top of the blonde's last remaining piece of clothing. As his under garment began to be slowly dragged down, the blonde gave a hard swallow.

'_Oh boy.'_

______________________________________________________

Warm sunlight penetrated the glass of the window and made its way across the room to where Naruto was stirring, a hint of a headache joining him as the rays pierced through the skin of his eyelids.

'_Stupid sun. Go pick on someone your own size.'_

Mind still remaining subject to the confines of sleep and the claws of a hangover, the blonde didn't realise the extra warmth in the bed beside him until he had rolled over, his cheek resting on that extra warmth.

Eyes springing open, the haziness of his recent awakening was immediately cleared. Struggling to piece together the events of the previous night, Naruto dared not look up to see who he was resting against.

First his mind jumped to the conjecture that the bed's other occupant was Sakura but that assumption was quickly dismissed by the reasoning that the girl would have had a bustier chest then the one he was lying on.

Ruling out all of the females that had attended the party, Naruto then started listing the boy's but quickly stopped, not wishing to invite the contents of his stomach to join him on the bed.

Deciding to not prolong the inevitable, the boy lifted himself with painstakingly slow movements, swivelling his head to resolve the mystery once he had separated himself from the body he'd been leaning against.

A yell slipped out of the boy's mouth before he could muster the sense to not wake the Uchiha. When the boy jolted awake, Naruto had already freed himself of the sheets and scrambled to the end of the bed.

"What the.." By the way Sasuke's hand came up to aid his head, the blonde surmised that he too was not doing well against the hangover front. "What's with all the yelling?" Naruto watched as the boy's dark eyes seedily crept along the jumble of bed clothes until they reached him, eyelids widening considerably when they did.

Almost simultaneously, the boy's looked down at themselves, shouts coming from both as a sudden scramble for coverings took place.

"You.." Naruto, now dressed in a pair of boxers, puffed and pointed at the other boy. "I.." His own finger turned around and pointed at himself, eyes still focused on the boy in front of him with a sheet draped around his waist.

'_If nothing happened between me and that god-like creature than I wish it had.'_

"We.." Sasuke continued to stand where he was, his own mind seeming to be working over the possible scenarios for a result as such to occur while Naruto's tried to decide whether to be scared for his life or to be celebrating.

______________________________________________________

"Naruto!" A yell came from the front door, the drawn out call sounding amused yet mischievous. "Sasuke!"

Sasuke groaned inwardly as he registered who the familiar voice belonged too.

'_Of course _he _would have to show up.'_

"Good morning." A man with wild, grey hair chirped from where he appeared at the bedroom doorway, a smile apparent in the creases of the fabric that covered his mouth.

The lack of response from the two boys seemed to do little to hinder the man's cheerful demeanour as he continued. "I heard from a little bird that you two were responsible for the destruction of a birthday cake last night."

A grimace passed on the faces of the two boys, that particular part of the previous night being recalled.

"As punishment for such an inconsiderate act, I have decided that you two will be spending the day cleaning up the mess at Rock Lee's residence."

Sasuke immediately felt himself become frigid, a quick glance over to the blonde and he noticed he'd reacted much the same way.

'_A whole day together. After having possibly had drunken sex with one another.'_

"I expect you there in half an hour. Arrive late and there will be further repercussions." The warning having been given, the man gave a wave and another smile before disappearing.

'_Oh, yea. This won't be awkward at all.'_


	8. Three Hours and Twenty Nine Minutes

**Spiked Punch & Ignorance**

**Author:** guttervomit

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the wonderful world of Naruto. I'm not that special.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES ABOUT THIS CHAPTER WILL BE ON AUTHOR'S PROFILE**

---------------------------

Chapter Eight: Three Hours and Twenty-Nine Minutes

---------------------------

"You understand?"

Sasuke just nodded as he looked on at the sensei in front of him, despising the shiny, black bowl cut that resided on the top of the man's head.

"And you, Naruto?"

"Uh, yea." Looking at the blonde, the Uchiha noticed the lack of concentration and decided that he would find it most surprising if even half a word managed to ram its way into the space between his ears.

A swift nod from the sensei and then he was gone, leaving the two adolescents to their own devices, Sasuke shifting uncomfortably in the clothes that he had reluctantly borrowed from the blonde.

'_Three hours and twenty-nine minutes.'_

Already the dark haired boy was counting down to the time of his escape. Not wishing to be engulfed by the awkwardness that was being generated between the two, Sasuke grabbed a plastic bag from the table and headed to the doorway.

"I'll uh.. start outside."

Not staying long enough to see or hear of any reaction from the other boy, Sasuke was already out the door and feeling the sun's rays sink into his skin. A moment of content warmth was quickly discarded however when the Uchiha registered all the litter that surrounded him, bottles and cans covering the ground like bodies on a battlefield.

'_Next time I see someone litter,'_ the dark haired boy thought to himself as he wiped his brow with the back of his hand, _'I swear they will be down a limb.'_ Sasuke hadn't been outside for long but the sun had decided that directing all its heat in his direction was a marvellous idea, the Uchiha's skin beginning to glisten with sweat only a few minutes in.

______________________________________________________

Naruto turned to a rustle of plastic at the door way but quickly returned to what he was doing, back to his rubbish bag toting team mate. As he scrubbed at where bits of cake and icing had been ground into the floor the night before, his ears listened intently to what the other boy was doing.

Since they had abruptly woken up that morning, neither had said more than a few words to each other, eye contact being made only a couple of times before they both hurriedly looked away and it didn't appear to be changing anytime in the near future.

The two remained in silence for what felt an unmeasurable amount of time, the Uchiha having grabbed his own water filled pale, choosing another patch of soiled ground to work at with his brush. The soundlessness of the room began to push in on the blonde, causing a pressure that he thought might blast his eardrums, eventually causing him to slam down his scrubbing brush.

"Ugh! What happened between us last night?!" Naruto stayed where he was, kneeling in front of a puddle, eyes locked on his hands as his chest heaved from breathing. After no response was given after the space of a few moments, the boy turned to look at whom the question was directed towards. "Oi, I asked you a question."

The ever so calm Uchiha sighed and dropped his task, opting to instead shift from kneeling to sitting with his back against the wall, arms slack by his sides and a leg bent up towards his chest. Naruto watched as the boy closed his dark eyes and tilted his head back.

"Well?" He prompted edgily, discarding his own scrubbing brush on the ground and turning his body to face the silent boy.

"Stop being so impatient, Naruto." The dark haired boy scolded calmly, not moving from his position. "I'm trying to think."

The blonde obeyed and a silence settled again, allowing one boy to think while the other looked on. It was only this time of noiselessness that Naruto was able to register what the Uchiha was wearing. In their rush to get ready, Naruto had thrown some spare clothes at the other after a few minutes spent failing to retrieve his garments from the night before.

In the hurry and confusion, the blonde had not been particular about what clothes he had given, just that they were clean and looked about the right size. Now, however, as his eyes rolled over the others apparel, he couldn't help but smile.

The boy's shirt was a bright orange, a great contrast from his usual navy, with a bright yellow smiley face dominating the centre. _'I can't believe he put that on.'_ His thought in disbelief, a smile remaining on his lips. As his eyes travelled downward and fell upon the other piece of clothing he'd leant the Uchiha, he felt his smile and jaw drop.

The colour was not offending and too out of character for the dark haired boy, a simple black, but as he looked on, Naruto assumed his size guessing abilities weren't that up to scratch. Even as he sat, the pants on Sasuke hung dangerously low, hip bones being exposed.

"Okay." The Uchiha spoke, giving the blonde enough time to manage a blank face before the boy's eyelids unveiled his dark eyes. "I can't remember everything but I believe it will be enough."

"Did we.. uhh.. you know.." The blonde's words stumbled out of his mouth, a sentence unable to be formed.

"We didn't have sex." The Uchiha answered the incomplete question. "Not quite."

Naruto let out a sigh of relief. Though the blonde had given up denying to himself that he did indeed have feelings towards the boy before him, he wasn't sure he was quite ready for something of that level of maturity.

"Wait. _Not quite_?"

"Well, from what I can discern, we stopped at what I guess you could call heavy petting." The Uchiha responded, voice never changing from its composed state.

"_Heavy petting_?!" Naruto's mind scrambled over the possibilities. "Why are you staying so calm?! Shouldn't you be beheading me? Tearing me limb from limb? Swearing me to secrecy? _SOMETHING_?!"

"Well," Sasuke started, "Apart from the fact that causing you pain would do me no favours and common sense stopping you from telling anyone anyway, I can't say I regret doing it."

This reply had Naruto dumbfounded and it took him a few moments before he could gather up a single word.

"What?"

Sighing, the dark haired boy began to repeat his last sentence. "Apart from the fact-"

"No, not that." The blonde shook his head as he interrupted. "You.. You don't regret it?"

"Well, when I had first realised what had happened last night, my first reaction was to panic. But I have been thinking about it and I came to the conclusion that we both wanted it so therefore there should be no regret about it. And-"

"Sasuke." The blonde interrupted, aware of the Uchiha's words becoming rushed and the boy's eyes beginning to dart around the room, signs that he was starting to lose his cool. "You just had to say 'no'."

"Oh."

Colour began to softly creep across the boy's cheeks and Naruto had to chuckle, dismissing all the worry and concern that had been clouding his mind for the whole morning. "I'll never get over how cute you are when you blush."

Of course Sasuke couldn't help but blush deeper and just look down at the ground with a frown.

Crawling over on his hands and knees, Naruto knelt in front of the Uchiha, the smile on his lips reflecting the happiness that he felt seeping out of his skin and into the room around him.

When Sasuke managed to make himself look up at the blue orbs before him, he couldn't resist mirroring the boy's smile and leaning towards it. Naruto smiled into the kiss, positive that this particular moment would be with him until the day he died.

Even as someone walked through the door and threw them a taunting comment, the blonde simply gave him a one fingered salute, not allowing it to spoil his mood.


	9. Extra: That'd Make Two of Us

---------------------------

Extra One: That'd Make Two of Us  
(Request for lyAlive)

---------------------------

"You know there is such thing as a plumber right?" Sasuke muttered as he pushed passed the blonde who had opened the door.

"Yea. But they cost money and seeing as you're good with your hands…" Naruto closed the door, turning back around to smirk at the already blushing Uchiha who had not missed the sub context of the remark. "I wanted to see if you could have a go at it first."

The raven haired boy just rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. "Whatever."

Focussing on the window, the raven haired boy noticed the blonde stepping forward, a pout on his lips.

"Sasuke." Naruto called huskily, hands reaching forward and resting themselves lazily on his hips. "You're not still mad at me are you?"

It took all of the Uchiha's well practiced self restraint and control to pretend to be oblivious to his favourite blonde, clenching his fists and glaring a hole through the glass of the window. He could feel Naruto pressing their bodies together, nose nuzzling into his neck.

"I know you liked it." The blonde's breath brushed at Sasuke's skin and a shiver broke down his spine. A chuckle sounded from Naruto and another wave of warm breaths flowed over him.

The blonde was mentioning about what had happened a couple of days ago. Though it was clear the two boys had something happening between them, they hadn't done anything in public that could make everyone certain of the fact.

That was until the blonde had dragged Sasuke behind a tree after training and proceeded to ravish him. The raven haired boy had indeed enjoyed every moment up to Sakura and Ino discovering them in their flushed state.

The two had barely made it home through the masses of fan girls that had magically appeared, drawn to the boy love like little kids to candy and it had been a barely lesser version of that since, Sasuke receiving the bulk of it.

This being the first physical contact between the two since the incident, apart from sparring, the raven haired boy knew he wouldn't be able to stay in control for much longer.

"So where's this thing you needed me to fix?" He asked, finding it hard not to latch onto the boy as he moved away. He heard Naruto sigh and then head into the bedroom where he followed.

______________________________________________________

The blonde's body was still tingling from where the other boy's body had been warm against his as he directed him to the bathroom that was attached to his room.

"The shower won't stop dripping." He stated, emitting the fact that he'd been tampering with it to get it to do just that.

Taking a look in the shower, Sasuke called back to the blonde who had now taken a seat on the unmade bed. "Do you have tools I can use?" He turned around, dark eyes peering at him as his hand gripped at the side of the shower screen.

"Yea, under the sink." Naruto pointed and his sulky pout disappeared as the Uchiha went to the sink and bent down to look underneath. The blonde's mood had definitely just improved.

______________________________________________________

"That should do it." Sasuke stated, returning to the bathroom after having turned the main water back on. Reaching into the shower, the raven haired boy turned the faucet, checking the plumbing was all in order.

"Thanks, Sas- Ahh!" the boy barely had time to turn around see the blonde hurtling towards him, having tripped over the toolbox on the ground after having hopped off the counter where he'd been sitting. Arms instinctively catching the body that was coming towards him, Sasuke felt himself falling backwards, water from the shower pouring over the two and soaking through their clothes and into their skin.

A sharp pain spread across the back of the Uchiha's head and his body was chilled by the torrents of water. He groaned and pulled a hand up and placed it against the back of his head, thankful to find no blood on his fingers when he brought it back into his field of vision.

Dropping his hand to the tiles, the raven haired boy mumbled into the blonde hair in front of him. "You're gonna be the death of me, you know."

Finally seeming to have got over the shock of the situation, Naruto scrambled to upright himself, forcing Sasuke's head to collide with the tiles again.

"Ouch!"

"Shit!" The blonde's already wide sky blue eyes widened further, hands shooting forward to caress the other boy's head. "I'm so sorry!" Sasuke watched the boy fretting, bottom lip that had been used for pouting purposes so much previously now being held captive between the blonde's teeth.

"Naru, it's okay." The raven haired boy tried to calm the other down, but to no avail. It may have just been the fact that the shower was blasting at them, but Sasuke swore he could see those blue eyes that he loved so much beginning to well up. "Naruto."

"You aren't bleeding are you?" the blonde continued on. "How much does it hurt?"

Realising that he wasn't going to be able to get Naruto to listen to him, the dark haired boy wrapped a hand around the back of the boy's neck, pulling him forward and damning the rapid word flow with his lips.

A few seconds passed and Sasuke pulled back, cheeks blushing from his own actions as his hand dropped from the boy's neck to his waist. "I'm okay, Naruto."

Blood appeared to be rushing to the blonde's cheeks as well, a small smile on his lips.

"Now can we please get out of the shower?" He asked softly, hand gently rubbing the boy's side. "I'm freezing."

The blonde nodded quickly, getting to his feet and turning off the tap before offering a hand to Sasuke who was still seated on the tiles.

______________________________________________________

As he helped the boy out of the shower, Naruto could feel the boy's slender body trembling with the cold.

"Dry off a bit." The blonde said, grabbing a spare towel and placing it in Sasuke's hands before heading to the door. "I'll go get you some clothes."

Leaving the bathroom and partially closing the door, the golden haired boy began to search for some clean clothes that would be suitable. Locating a shirt and a pair of sweat pants, Naruto headed back to the bathroom to give them to the other boy.

Without thinking, the boy just pushed open the door and walked into the bathroom only to find a naked Uchiha standing with his back towards him as he tried to ring out his clothes.

"Uh.." Vocal chords seeming inactive, Naruto could only stand there slack jawed, hands holding onto the clothes. Sasuke's head shot around, surprise plastered on his face as he stood still for a moment and then his hands darted for the towel nearby.

With the speed expected of a ninja, the towel was secured firmly around the boy's slim waist, face glowing a bright shade of red. The clothes were quickly snatched out of the blonde's hands before he was hurriedly pushed out of the bathroom, door shutting in his face.

'_Now that,'_ Naruto thought to himself as he let out a breath. _'Was one nice arse.'_

Stripping himself of his sopping clothes swiftly, the blonde quickly slipped on a pair of sweat pants. Picking up his wet clothes, he sat on the end of his bed, waiting for the other boy to finish.

It wasn't long before Naruto heard the door click open, a still red faced boy emerging from the bathroom.

Getting up from the bed, the blonde walked passed the Uchiha and discarded his clothes in the sink where the other boy's were, deciding to deal with them in the morning. Returning from the bathroom, Naruto found Sasuke perched on the end of his bed, face down in an obvious attempt to hide his still flushed cheeks.

Stepping up to the raven haired boy, Naruto leant forward and placed his hands on the boy's knees.

"You know what?" The blonde asked Sasuke, mouth close to the boy's ear.

"What?" The Uchiha asked hesitantly, not looking up.

Naruto leant closer to the boy's ear, answering with just a whisper. "You have a nice arse." Giving the boy a quick peck on his burning cheeks, the blonde distanced himself to avoid any physical injury.

He couldn't help but laugh at the other boy as he saw the blood creeping into his cheeks. After a few moments however, his laughter ceased and he stepped closer. "Are you shivering?"

"No." He answered quickly but he was unable to keep his voice steady, teeth chattering together. "I'm fine."

"Oh, yea. Sure." Naruto rolled his eyes before charging forward, grabbing Sasuke and dragging him to the top of the bed where he forced him down and covered him with blankets, sliding under the covers beside him. Snaking an arm around the boy's waist, Naruto sighed contently, nuzzling into the boy's neck.

______________________________________________________

Sasuke felt himself tremble again, though this time it wasn't due to the cold but Naruto must have thought it was, his grip tightening. The Uchiha's shaking soon subsided, the boy finally regaining a warm temperature.

The blonde's breaths that were washing over the other boy's neck and chest had settled into a relaxed rhythm, his fingers drawing patterns on the Uchiha's stomach after having snuck under his shirt.

"Sasuke?" the tired voice beside him asked, shifting slightly.

"Hm?" the boy's eyes were closed and he was sure that it wouldn't take much for him to fall asleep at that moment.

"You still angry at me?" the blonde shifted again, moving up further and pushing himself off the bed and onto Sasuke's chest so he could look at his face.

"Absolutely." The boy mocked, leaning up and catching the boy's lips in his own, feeling the blonde smile into the kiss. Having given up on trying to ignore the boy quite a while ago, Sasuke entangled his fingers in the blonde's hair, pulling the boy towards him to deepen the kiss.

Without breaking the kiss, Naruto tried to make his position more comfortable, shifting one of his legs in-between the other boy's. Sasuke groaned into the kiss as he felt his nether regions press against the boy's thigh.

"Sorry." The blonde murmured through his panting having broken the kiss out of necessity to breathe, their foreheads remaining pressed together. Sasuke managed a small chuckle and looked into the eyes that he compared to miniature oceans and noticed a hint of nervousness.

"You alright, Naru?" The boy's hand moved from the blonde's hair to his cheek where his thumb caressed the skin gently. Naruto nodded though he bit his lip, definitely not giving Sasuke any reassurance. "What's wrong?"

The blonde looked hesitant for a moment before he spoke. "Well, you know. Last time we ..did anything serious, we were both really drunk. Like _really_."

Sasuke quirked a brow at the boy's blushing cheeks. "So?"

"So.." the boy swallowed, blush deepening. "This will kinda be like my first time doing this sorta thing. While being aware of what I'm doing, I mean."

The embarrassed look on the boy's face was overly adorable in the Uchiha's eyes and he couldn't help but smile.

"That'd make two of us."

A small uncertain smile made its way to the blonde's face and Sasuke pulled him back down to his lips, free hand holding onto the boy's hip. It appeared that Naruto's concerns had left him, no hesitance evident as he began to trail his kisses down the raven haired boys jaw line to his neck.

As the blonde nibbled at the skin on the boy's neck, his hand that wasn't supporting him began to trail over the Uchiha's chest and then down to his stomach. As Naruto's hand neared the hem of the boy's pants, the dark haired boy couldn't help but arch his back slightly.

The blonde's lips soon returned to his and soon their tongues met, beginning a fight for dominance. A moan rumbled up Sasuke's throat when the boy's hand's teasingly slipped below the hem of his pants.

Allowing his own free hand to roam the bared skin that was on offer to him, the Uchiha felt the smooth skin of the boy's back and then slipping down to the blonde's hip. Impulsively seeking more physical contact, the blonde pressed his body against the other, resulting in another groan from Sasuke and a gasp from himself.

The Uchiha watched as Naruto pulled away and looked down between them and then back up at him, surprised look on his flushed face. The surprised look was quickly replaced by a lustful look that could only excite the dark haired boy further.

Allowing little time for the raven haired boy to register what was happening, the blonde had stripped his shirt and leaned in for a kiss while he began to pull down the boy's pants. If he hadn't been so preoccupied with all that was currently happening, Sasuke might have taken the time to be nervous, but as it was, he was preoccupied.

When the blonde parted their kiss, the Uchiha almost followed after him but was suddenly distracted by something else. Arching his back and throwing his head against the pillows, Sasuke moaned loudly, basking in the pleasure of his member now being paid attention.

Looking down, the Uchiha saw his Naruto looking up at him, blue eyes seductive as his tongue lapped at his twitching erection. The boy closed his eyes again and dropped his head back into the pillows as one of the boy's hands wrapped themselves around him.

As the blonde finally took him in his mouth, Sasuke thought he might explode, pleasure rising further as the boy twirled his tongue in a way that could be mistaken for a practiced way. To the dark haired boy's disappointment, the attention stopped and he panted heavily.

"Am I doing it right?" the blonde asked tentatively. Unable to talk, the Uchiha simply nodded erratically and arched his back once more when the wet confines of the blonde's mouth surrounded him again.

Starting off slowly, Naruto began to move up and down, one hand securely on the boy's hips while the other gripped the base of Sasuke's erection.

"Nrg!" The Uchiha gripped at the sheets as the boy sped up, hand squeezing at him occasionally. Sasuke knew he wasn't going to last much longer, his stomach clenching. "N-Naruto!"

The dark haired boy felt himself release in the boy's mouth and he could do little more than pant heavily as he lay there. Looking up after a few moments, Sasuke saw the blonde wiping at his mouth, a small smile on his lips.

______________________________________________________

Naruto watched as the raven haired boy in front of him took on a look that he could only barely recall seeing once before. Being practically pounced on, Naruto felt his pants being ripped from his person and his torso being pushed down onto the bed.

Immediately, the blonde could feel the boy beginning to return the favour, slender fingers working up and down his length. The ministrations were quickly joined by the soft lips of the boy, working gentle kisses around the tip.

A loud moan sounded from the blonde and he closed his eyes as he took in the ecstasy that was being given to him. Below, he felt Sasuke working quickly, using less of his hands and more of his mouth. He felt himself reaching his peak and groaned out the boy's name. The boy gave a squeeze of the blonde's balls and it sent him over the edge, cum shooting into his mouth and down his chin.

The blonde found himself incapable to move, muscles not reacting to his demands. Luckily for him, he felt the weight of the other boy on the mattress shift and then he was beside him. Gazing into the dark eyes of the Uchiha, his lips cracked into a tired yet happy grin which was instantly returned.

"That," Naruto breathed. "Was the most amazing thing in my life."

Sasuke leaned forward and kissed the blonde on the lips, arm looping around his waist.

"That makes two of us."


End file.
